The start of something new
by boilikg
Summary: Its nice Tryan story. must read
1. Chapter 1

**Title: the new Start of Breaking Free**

**Author: Not giving out name**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys like my story for right now is just an introduction between them two but it will get better trust me.**

**It was a rainy day at East High, although summer had just ended last night, the wind blew, the rain fell hard. The doors closed to school making sure none of the rain came in; there was a banner in front saying "Welcome back" although the colors were fading out from the rain. **

**"Hi East High, last year here hope is the best" said Ryan Evans putting his hands in his pocket, facing at the banner. He remembered it was his last year, he was finally a senior.**

**"Ryan stop!!! Don't think that hard you're going hurt you're self" said his mean sister Sharpay . "Now, I know our plans to break up Troy and Gabriella dint go as planed, but we will sure come-up with a new plan that will sure last-"**

**"I'm not helping you, sorry sis" interrupted Ryan. Giving her nice smile. "Well bye" he ran to the doors of the school.**

**"Ryan!!!" wined screamed Sharpay letting her self get wet on the rain. "Why!!! I have a great idea, it is going to work" **

**As Ryan looked for his new locker he bumped into Troy, Troy Bolton aka. "Golden boy". "Hi Ryan, how was your rest of your summer?" said Troy giving him that simile that he gives to all the girls.**

**"Hey…Troy...If…Was...Fine" said Ryan nervous. **_**IF!!! How stupid are you, now he doesn't only think you're a poodle, but a retarded poodle.**_

**"If??" said Troy, putting a FALL OUT BOY poster on his locker.**

**"Sorry, hey we have our lockers next to each other" said Ryan **_**trying**_** to change the subject. "Nice poster, I have one just like it, I have it right here on my backpack, I was going to put the same poster on my locker and a few others" said Ryan pulling out the poster and a few others. **

**"FOB is the bomb, right" said Troy looking straight into Ryan's eyes.**

**"Yea… Also panic at the disco, and Nervada, you know. Their my favorite bands." Said Ryan.**

**"Dude, their mines too!!" said Troy closing his locker , he also thought **_**He like Rock???**_**. "Hey I have to leave, well bye" he said rushing through the hallway.**

_**WAOOO!!! **_**Ryan thought **_**He finally talked to me.**_

_**RING!!!!RING!!RING!!!**_

"**Homeroom" said Ryan looking at his schedule."Mr. Bolton" he said smiling "I'm on a Bolton role" he said hoping no-one herd him.**

**When Ryan got to homeroom finally got to class he saw the whole gang Gabriella, Zeke, Martha, Taylor, Jason, Chad, His sis Sharpay, and Troy.**

**"Mr. Evans you will be sitting next to Troy on the left side" said Mr. Bolton giving Ryan a folder full of papers.**

** "Hi Ryan" said Martha who was sitting right behind him.**

**"Hey, how was your summer"**

**"Well, after the country club, nothing really. I worked on some of my dancing, what about you??"**

"**The same thing as always"**

"**What's that??"**

"**Sopping for mirrors for Sharpay"**

**The whole rooms herd Ryan, even Sharpay, she was mad and Everest.**

**"Ryan, what did you just said??" screamed Sharpay as she got-up form her seat, pointing at Ryan. Her face was so red that it matched her hot pink shirt.**

**"Ms. Evans please sits down!!!" said Mr. Bolton looking at his attendance sheet. As he called the names they mentioned a familiar name to all the jocks. "Mason Pyles" yelled Mr. Bolton. "Mason Pyles"**

**As a very fit boy entered the room "Mason here" said the boy.**

**"Please take a seat in nest to Ryan on the left" he pointed at the seat. "Hope you'll try out for the basketball team"**

**As the day passed Ryan looked at his schedule he saw ****"****Gym 10:00 – 11:00****" "Oh man!!!! Just my favorite subject" he said in a sarcastic way. "Well…a boy has to do what a boy has to do"**

**Days passed Ryan and Troy hadn't talked****since then, until one day he was switched to Ryan's Calculus, Ryan was really bad at it though, but not Troy. Troy was perfect in every way. **

**Right after class **

**"Mr. Evans??" asked Mrs. Williams, the calculus teacher.**

**"Yes" answered Ryan**

**"You're failing the class" she said looking at his tests.**

**"I'm sorry, is there any way I can bring my grade up" said Ryan, his throat was not letting not letting him speak.**

**"I can get one of your fellow students to tutor you" she said looking straight at Ryan's eyes which made him really nervous do he could only say,**

**"Yes" he said.**

**"Ok then I'll talk to you tomorrow ill try to get you someone to help you, have a good day Ryan" she said with a huge grin that showed off her yellow teeth.**

**When Ryan got home, he decided not to tell his sister, or parents, so he went on like nothing happened, eat dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.**

**Next day he when to his locker and saw Troy next to him like if he was waiting for him. "Hi, Troy" said Ryan, with a pink face that looked like the hat he was wearing.**

**"Hey, Mrs. Williams told me if I can tutor you and I said yes!!" said Troy with a grin on his face, which made his blue eyes sparkle like stars on the night.**

**"Really!!!" Ryan said happy for himself.**

**"Yea, so why don't we study during class, meet me in study-hall, OK just ask for a pass to Mrs. Williams, and ill give you a lil something, something " he said explaining it to him.**

**"Ok" answered Ryan with a smile that seemed like if he was daydreaming.**

_**RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!**_

**Ryan went to go ask Mrs. Williams for a pass to go to study hall, she said yes and he was on his way to meet Troy.**

**Ryan was on his way to meet Troy he overheard people talking about Troy and his brake-up with Gabriella. For some weird reason Ryan was happy, and he even forgot that Sharpay was going to be happy about them braking up. "Room 135" whispered Ryan to himself. "Wait, this is the janitors office!!!". Ryan fell fooled; **_**I knew Troy was up to something!!! **_**He thought.**

**"Ryan, it's me Troy!!" whispered Troy he opened the door.**

**"What are you doing??" asked Ryan more confused than ever.**

**"Just come in, It's Ok" said Troy, making sure none was watching.**

**"Ok" said Ryan very suspicious. He didn't know what Troy was up to but he knew that Troy was too good to hurt some one, and that smile on his face just gave him a nervous feeling.**

**"Why is it so dark in here??" said Ryan while Troy closed the door. **

**"Lest get to work" said Troy while turning on a small lamp that was on-top of a small desk, with two chairs. **

**"Can you answer my question" said Ryan in an angry tone.**

**"Ok, fine-"Troy was about to explain it all to Ryan when he just got cut of by the bell**

**RING!!!RING!!!!RING!!!!**

**"Well I have to go Troy, Sharpay is waiting for me-"said Ryan but got interrupted by Troy.**

**"Don't worry about it, go to my house at 7," said Troy giving him a smile.**

**"Bye" said Ryan rushing to get out.**

**When Ryan saw Sharpay getting out form the front door of the school, he rushed to talk to her if she can give him a ride, cause since the first day of school she has been ignoring Ryan sometimes, and leaving home without him.**

**"Sharpay, wait please I have to talk to you" yelled Ryan, so his stubborn sister will finally hear him.**

**"Leave me alone, I have to go shop for mirrors" said Sharpay crossing her arms.**

**"It's about Troy!!" he said walking behind his sister, only a few steps away from the car.**

**"Get in!!" said Sharpay putting on her pair of sunglasses.**

**They got in; drove for about three blocks, and then Sharpay finally broke the ice between them. **

**"So what did you wanted to tell me about Troy" she said smiling looking at her self in the mirror.**

**"Uhhh…"He remembered Troy telling him not to tell anyone about what happened so he said the old rumor. "Uhhh….He and Gabriella broke-up".**

**"No...Duh… They broke up today in the morning, in History, and now their History" laugh Sharpay in an evil way. "Now lest go home"**

**When they got home Ryan when straight to tell his parents that he was going to his friends, but they refused to let him go if they don't have a name, so he said it was Troy Bolton, but what he didn't know was that Sharpay was listening to him.**

**"Ok, take a shower, put on some nice clothes, with no underwear" said Ryan to himself.**

**So he went on and got ready, it was 6:40; it would take him about 20 minutes to go to Troy's house.**

**"Gosh, why is Ryan acting so weird? And why Troy??" wondered Sharpay in her room. "Maybe if I-" she interrupted her self "Put on a pair of my cutest black clothes, bring a camera, Yea, I knew I was smart. Yay me" She said in an evil way. So Sharpay put on a camouflage outfit and waited for her brother. **

**"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving to a friends house" shouted Ryan as he walked out the house. "What happens if something bad happens on the way there" he whispered to himself, "Nah". As he walked down the road the thought he herd a sound, **_**what was that??? What happened if it's a murderer??? What happens if he kills me??? I better run!!!**_** And so Ryan ran.**

**A few minutes later he arrived at Troy's house he saw a letter on the front door.**

"Ryan please

Go through

The Back

Door"

**Ryan got really excited, so he ran happily imagining what awaits him, only with out knowing his devious, jealous sister was watching them and someone else…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Braking Free Ch. 2**

_**Ok, so I hope you guys liked my story, we left of when Ryan got a letter from Troy telling him to get in from the back door.**_

"**Great Ryan, look what you're getting your self into" Said Ryan to himself. **_**Troy????**_** He though to himself, **_**He must be up to something!**_** As he walked down he was getting nervous. He saw a sign on the door saying: **

**"Ryan just knock, **

**And open the door" **

_**He is up to something!!!**_** He thought again, **_**it won't hurt to go in.**_** KNOK, KNOK, KONK, the he open the door and saw nothing but something made him go down to the basement. Ah he walked down he saw the door opened, and herd the TV. "Excuse me?? Is Troy Bolton here??" he said to someone sitting on the couch.**

**"No worries Ry… it me" he said turning around.**

**"Ohhh… hey so why the letter on the door??" asked Ryan before saying hi, "I was bored, and I don't know!!" answered Troy giggling.**

**"Ohhh… OK!!!" Ryan answered back.**

**"Come on lets go to my room, I have a be-…. I mean computer, TV, and all that" said Troy but got cut in his own words.**

**"Sure" said Ryan not caring what was happening.**

**So both the boys had a nice time, they watched TV, played on the computer, played video games. It was already 9, when both the boys realized, Ryan got really scared thinking what his parents would say. He was too scared to go out walking in the dark. RING!!!RING!!!RING!!! The phone ringed, Troy picked up. "Hello??" he said.  
"Troy, this your mom"**

"**Hey, what happened??"**

"**The car broke down"**

"**Do you guys want me to pick you up?"**

"**No, its ok, we are really far from the house, about 3 hours"  
"Why??"**

"**Your dad"**

"**Ohhh…"**

"**Is your friend gone??"**

"**No"**

"**Why doesn't he sleep over for the night?"**

"**I don't know? Ill asks him?"**

**Troy got of the phone and asked Ryan, "Hey you want to sat over for the night, my parents aren't coming till tomorrow" **

**"Sure" answered Ryan "Let me ask my parents"**

**Troy went back to the phone when back to the phone. "He said he's going to his parents"**

**"OK, so you guys have fun"**

**"Yea"**

**"What you do"**

**"You know play basketball, more basketball"**

**"Ok, that's nice, Did you guys eat dinner?"**

**"no"**

**"Ok, then go to my room and use my credit card"**

**"Ok"**

**"Its on top of my dresser"**

**"OK"**

**At that same time Ryan said his parents said ok.**

**"They said ok" Told Troy to his mom.**

**"Ok then, well be home tomorrow"**

**"Love you"**

**"Bye"**

**"Ok, so let me go get something to eat, what kinds of pizza do you like??" asked Troy.**

**"Cheese" answered Troy laying down on Troy' bed.**

**"Me too" said Troy, with a huge grin.**

**"Nice…" said Ryan giving a smooth smile**

**"Il be back no later than 40 minutes" said Troy.**

**"How many pizzas are you getting??"**

**"Two"**

**"I have to pick up something before that"**

**"Oh, ok then"**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

**Troy left, Ryan kept on watching TV. "Gosh there is nothing on the TV" he said flipping the channels. "Lets se what Mr. Bolton has hidden" **

**As Ryan was going through Troy stuff, he saw an old scrap book. He saw pictures of Troy, when he was younger, nothing interesting, so he let it down. He went further looking, and saw a picture of him ripped apart, It was him at the dance, and that hand next to him was Gabriella. "Whoa some bad must have happened between them both" He put back went looking further and spotted a blue book. He pulled it out, and on front it said "IF FOUNF, DON'T READ, PROPETY OF TROY R. BOLTON" Ryan hesitated for a few seconds whether he should, or should not read!!! "What da hell!!! He won't know". He flipped to the last page and saw an entry.**

Dear Diary,

I told Gabi, my secret, and that I wanted to be friends, but she would not understand. She called me names and that I would go to hell, and she never wants to see me again. What should I do?? I mean I love you know who!!! And he's coming over my house!!!! I'm going to talk to him about it and see if he likes me back!! -) My parents won't be home since I ruin their car. Sorry!!! I love them but "All War is fair, in love" or what ever that saying is!! LOL. Well I hope it works out, Wish me luck

Troy,

**"OH my god!!! Troy love Chad!!" he said Trying to go see more pages, seeing if he gets more secrets, as he flipped though the pages, he spotted his name.**

**He went back to the page and read it. **

Dear Diary,

Oh my god Ryan is so cute!!! I just love the way he smiles. And when he performs, he is just awwmazzzing!!!!! He is my future Mr. Bolton!!! LOL.

I CANT DECIDE. MR. TROY EVANS AND MR. RYAN EVANS, OR MR. TROY BOLTON AND MR. RYAN Bolton!!! Or maybe Dr, Troy Evans. HAHAHAHA. I Cant wait to tell him, but I'm really scared, I mean I'm going out with Gabriella, I I cant hurt her feelings. Ohhh what should I do??

Troy,

"**Oh my god he LOVES ME!!!!!" what should I do, I mean I had had a crush on him since the first grade, but oh Troy I-" He got cut of by a step on the hallway. "Hello?? Who is there, I have pepper spray" said Ryan reaching in pocket. **

**"Ryan???" said a girly squeaky voice.**

**"Who is there??" said Ryan pointing is spray ready to shoot.**

**"It's me Gabriella" said Gabs, she looked different some how. She has long straight hair, really straight. "Sorry I scared you"**

**"What are you doing here"**

**"I came to apologized"**

**"OH… yea"**

**"You know?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Good, I'm glad you guys will be happy"**

**" Were is Troy?"**

**"When to go get pizza"**

**"He asked you out already"**

**"No"**

**"He is a lucky guy"**

**"Why"**

**"He is going to be with you"**

**"Thank"**

**"So…"**

**"I had been a jerk to Troy"**

**"I read"**

**"Oh"**

**"Well… I can't change who he is, a really great, cute guy"**

**"Yea"**

**"So Do you know when he started to-" as Ryan was talking they herd a big thump on the basement.**

**"Oh my god, What was that" asked Gabi nervous to heck.**

**"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Ryan standing up.**

**"I'm going with you" said Gabriella standing up.**

** As they both walked they herd a giggle. It was... Sharpay!!! Looking at a picture of Troy, naked as a baby.**

**"Let's scare her" whispered Gabriella.**

**"Great idea" whispered Ryan back.**

**Both Ryan and Gabriella, went back to the room and picked up a pair of Blankets and but it over their self. BOOOOO… BOOOOO…. They went down the stairs. "AWWWWWWWWW…. GOSHTS!!!!!" said Sharpay.**

**"Hahahahahahah" laugh Ryan and Gabi. **

**"I hate you, traitor" screamed Sharpay.**

**"I'm sorry"**

**So both the kids explained everything to Sharpay. She could not believe them. But then they herd the door open. "Oh my god... Troy is here" said Ryan "Hide, he doesn't know you're here".**

**"Were??" asked Sharpay, **

**"The closet" said Gabriella pulling Sharpay.**

**"Oh ok"**

**"Ryan!!!!! Come" screamed Troy.**

**"Sure" said Ryan. He walked to the closet, and asked Sharpay. "What should I do?"**

**"Act slutty, give your self at him" said Sharpay.**

**"No!!!! He's not into that" said Gabi.**

**"Ryan!!! I'm coming" screamed Troy. "Get ready"**

**"Ok" Said Ryan closing the door.**

**Ryan got scared, he was going to tell how he felt the same way. But Troy came in. "WHAT do you think stud" said Troy in a police costume.**

**"Halloween is not into four more months" said Ryan.**

**"This is not Halloween" said Troy "But you're getting some treats"**

**SO??? WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR?? IM PLANING TO GET MORE THINGS ON. LOL. AND PLANNING TO ADD A SONG. YAY PLEASE LEAVE COMENTS.**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here goes chapter 3…**_

"**Troy what do you mean??" asked Ryan, you could tell he already knew but just wanted to brag it on the girls face, "What about the food"**

**"I am your food" said Troy giving a wink to Ryan.**

**"I am not that hungry, Mr. Troy Evans" said Ryan stepping back.**

**"Oh," said Troy disappointed, "You read it??"**

**"Yea" said Ryan picking up the notebook**

**"So I guess you don't feel the same way"**

**"No…" at that moment Troy was getting started to take his hat of. "I DO, FOR EVER" and both boys smiled.**

**"So you want to go on with what I had" said Ryan.**

**"Yea, but get this to girls out of my closet first" said Troy opening the door, making the too girls fall hard flat on their face. **

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW" asked Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella.**

**"You girls both parked your cars out-side of my house" said Troy with a smile.**

**"IM SORRY" said the both girls.**

**"We are living" the added.**

**"Bye" said the both boys waving their hands.**

**"So you, really like me??" asked Ryan**

**"Only if you like me too.." said Troy**

**"Well I do" added Ryan**

**"Then I guess I do to"**

**At that moment Ryan and Troy had their first kiss… They wouldn't care what people at school would say, but they did not care they were happy at that moment, happier than ever.**

**RING!!!RING!!!RING!!!**

**Ryan looked at his phone ring, it was Sharpay. "What does she want now!!" said Ryan picking up the phone. "What do you want!!!? I'm in the middle of something very important!!" **

**"Mrs. Ryan Bolton, mom and dad said to come back home now, or your grounded for a year!!!" said Sharpay over the phone.**

**"Fine, I'll be there in 10-20 minutes" said Ryan hanging up the phone. "Troy I have to go home" said Ryan, with one hand on Troy's cheek.**

**"I'll walk you home" said Troy giving Ry… a warm smile, and getting up.**

**"Please" respond Ryan.**

**So both boys walked out the house, into the street. "Ryan?? I have a question" asked Troy.**

**"Yea" answered Ryan.**

**"I know this had happened so fast…-" Troy had got caught by his own words.**

**"You were saying" said Ryan**

**"Ryan Evans" said Troy kneeling down.**

**"Your asking me to merry you?? Asked Ryan scared, he dint now how he was going to explain this to his parents.**

**"No not that" said Troy shaking his head, smiling "but will you be my boyfriend"**

**Ryan dint know what to say, the shock took him away.**

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!! MORE TO COME. THERE WILL BE CHEETING, SINGING, DRUGS (LOL, NOT REALLY) AND SEX!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Troy, I don't know what to say" said Ryan blushing, his face was red.**

"**How about Yes" said Troy.**

"**How about this…" Ryan said and got down on his knees, and kissed Troy.**

**After their kiss Troy asked "So is that a yes?"**

**"Yes" answered Ryan.**

**"I LOOV---" Troy was caught when he saw Chad walking down the street talking to Taylor.**

**"Chad is here" said Troy.**

**"What do you want me to do?" asked Ryan.**

**"Pretend we are wrestling" said Troy.**

**"Okay" said Ryan getting in position.**

**"So, your telling me that Troy has been acting weird, this pass few weeks because an alien took over his body??" asked Taylor confused.**

**"Yea" said Chad.**

**"What ever" she said looking at Troy and Ryan wrestle. "Oh my god Troy is killing Ryan" **

**"And soon he is taking over our world" said Chad but then saw Troy and Ryan, "What the Fuck, Troy is going to break The Drama Queen in half" **

**"Come on, hurry" said Taylor, running.**

**"I'm going" said Chad, running to the fight.**

**"Troy!!!!!!Stopp!!!!!!!! Leave him alone" screamed Taylor.**

**"Dude, come on" said Chad pulling Ryan.**

**"What", asked Troy.**

**"You were about to kill Ryan" said Taylor, hugging Ryan.**

**"He wasn't hurting me" said Ryan.**

**"That's okay, Ryan, your trying to protect Troy" said Taylor to Ryan **

** looking at him right in the eyes.**

**"You're a jerk man, you know he is stronger that Ryan", said Chad, **

**giving Troy a small push.**

**"WE WERE PRTEND WRESTLING!!!" Ryan and Troy yelled.**

**"What?" said Taylor.**

**"I'm sorry" said Chad.**

**"Its okay man, I understand" said Troy fixing his perfect hair.**

**"Why were you two fighting in the first place?" asked Taylor.**

**"We were bored" said Ryan.**

**"Why in the first place are you two doing together" asked Chad.**

**"Uhhh… I don't know?" said Troy; not knowing what was he going **

**to tell his best friend.**

**"Yea??" asked Taylor too.**

**"We are working on a project" said Ryan interrupting the triangle.**

**"Yes" added Troy.**

**"Well what ever you guys, stop playing like that!! said Taylor with a **

**suspicios face, "One of you might get hurt" said Taylor with a worried **

**looked that said it all. **

**"SHE KNEW!!!!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well like she said becarefull" said Chad, "So are we up tomorow for some B-ball"

"Yeah man... I cant" Troy said and then stoped, he wanted to spend now more time than ever with Ryan, but

he could not think of an excuse. "I have to go fishing with my dad" _,damb!!!!he knows my dad does not fish, he hates fishing._

"Ohh..okay"he replied back, with a what ever look.

"So..." said Ryan.

"We are leaving"said Taylor pulling Chad from his shirt.

"Okay bye!!!!" all boys answered back.

So they left the boys alone, and they walked like they seen noting. And the day went on for Chad and Taylor, they both were going pretty good.

even though they were oposites they were made for each other. Because of Chad, Taylor had got better at basketball and because of Taylor, Chad is able to do all

of his work with out cheeting.

"Ohh my gosh that was close!!!!!" said Troy wiping a fake sweet form his forehead.

"you are soo right" said Ryan, doing the same as Troy.

"Gosh I loo-"Ryan got caught of againg by his sister.

Sharpay came runnung down the hill. It looked like she was going to trip since she had her high heels on.

"Ryan, hurry, hurry!!!! mom needs you!!!!!" she screamed!

"What Sharpay, what happened??!!!" he asked "Is she okay??

"No she,she is more worried than ever!!!" said Sharpay giving oh my god look

"What what happened?? asked Ryan desprely

"She has a ---" Sharpay got gaught by her own words.

"What!!! tell us" said Troy!!

"She found a gray hair!!!!!" said Sharpay wiping a fake tear of.


	6. Chapter 6

**how about that?? you like it? then please reaview if read!**

"You called me for that!" screamed Ryan, really pissed.

"You know how bad is that for an Evans girl!! we are the envy of other women!" she said crossing her arms.

Troy gave her a look.

"The evans girls and Boltons! gosh!" she said roling her yes.

"Thank you" said Troy with a fake smile.

"Okay so what does she want!" said Ryan trying to get back in the argument. "What soes she need"

"She needs you to help her with her Will(**how ever you spell it**)" said sharpay,"like duh Ry.."

"Tell her i'm bussy!" said Ryan. "I want to spend time with Troy!"

"What ever about Troy! MOTHER needs you!" she said pulling on Ryan's arm.

"STOP!!" screamed Ryan.

"Im not going!" he said holdong on to Troy's hand. "I love---"

**I know very short chapter! could not think of something! im running out of ideas for the beggining! please give me some sujestions as a celeb gues star(as from another tv show), what should be their first date at! **


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have gone by! the winter just came and was time for winter break and ofcourse everyone was happy except Troy and Ryan. They were goin to diferent places. Troy as usual went skying in the mountains, like last year were he met Grabriella for the first time. On the other hand Ryan was going to Paris, France with his family like they allways do.

"Troy! i dont want to spend the winter away from you! this was going to be our first Christmas together and now we wont get to kiss under the mistle tou!(however you spell it)" said Ryan Evans holding on to his boyfriend Troy. Both boys were really in love, so Troy gave Ryan a ring that signified their TRUE LOVE. After that Ryan took the last name bolton, as Mr. Bolton; and all of their friends called Troy and Ryan, Mr. and Mr. Bolton. All of their friends were really okay with it. No one ever messed with them, all the people were scare to make fun of them because if they did than than they would get it from the team.

"Its okay baby! you are strong! dont worry! i WILL NEVER LOVE SOME ONE ELSE! your my _the one!_" said Troy, and leaned in and kissed Ryan on the lips verry pasionlly.

"YOU are _the best boyfriend in the intire wold!"_ blushed Ryan.

"I think you allready took that tittle!" winked Troy making a little boy's face.

"You really think so?" asked Ryan.

"Of course! babe!" Troy said and leaned in for another kiss.

Both boys her a door open. They were both at Troys house. Troy was grounded by his dad since he missed basketball practice, of course to spend time with Ryan.

"HOLLY SHIT! im grounded! Ryan! you have to hide!" screamed Troy to Ryan verry softly.

"Were???"he asked back. The room was full and he could not think of any were.

"Under the bed!" he said, making space under the bed. "Hurry my mother is goin to check-up on me!" he said making a wave at Ryan.

"Okay im goin babe!" said Ryan goin under the bed.

Troy's mother knoked on the door. "Troy! honney are you in there? i herd some on else? you better not have any friends with you", the foot steps got deeper and deeper. Now Troy was scared to hell. Troy was only in boxers, how could he explain this to his mother, and she is not as harsh like his dad. "Troy? is that you?"

"Yes mother! im changing! please wait one minute!" said Troy putting on his pijamas. He knew it was to early for that but he could say his jeans were getting unconfertable."Okay you can come in!"

"Hi Troy! how was your day?" she asked giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"It was fine!" he said smiling.

"Were any of your friends here?" she asked looking at he mess of the room, "I though i herd some-one in".

"Mother you are going crazy!" he said rolling his eyes trying to make a joke out of it, It was goin to be his only way out.

"Well honney, i just came to drop this of! im going to the mall with Sandy, we are goin to start bying the decorations for your father's bithday" she said looking around the room.

"You talk to Sandy Evans?" he asked surprised.

"Well yess, we were in the same High School, and when you were little, you and her son Ryan were best friends. I bet you cant remember since that Chad Kid brain washed you!" she said smiling worried.

"Mother!" Screamed Troy. "We are not that close any more!" he laughed softly.

"Good! now go out or somthing! seems like you are in prison! tell your dad your out of punishment!" she said firmly and stright.

"Thank you!" Troy said smiling and went in for a hug.

"Dont worry! just dont go with Chad!" she said handing him the kees to his car.

"Im goin to Ryan's he said. happily.

"Thats great! but becarefull" she said giving him a hugg.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I dont want to see you get hurt!" she said, with a tear comming down her face.

"Mom, what do you mean?" he asked scared. He was getting nervous for her answer.

"Sweetey... I know!" she said giving him a huge hugg. " JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARE SURE ABOUT _HIM!"_

Troy was shocked! _how does she know??_ he asked himself.

"I'm a women! we _know!" _She said smiling, "lets just not tell your dad!" she smiled againg.

Sooo??? what do you guys think? please review! the more Reviews, the more im goint o write. Im goint o hold back the "GRAPHIC SENES" for this story because i want it to represent their love for the both boys. maybe in the next one. Or something like that.lol.


	8. Chapter 8

"_"Sweetey... I know!" she said giving him a huge hugg. " JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARE SURE ABOUT HIM!"_

_Troy was shocked! how does she know?? he asked himself._

_"I'm a women! we know!" She said smiling, "lets just not tell your dad!" she smiled againg._"

"Mom! what, how?" he asked confused. He thought he kept it well hiden and that no one will ever suspect about him.

"Well, to me was the way you dress!" she said looking up and down at Troy.

"Mother! please!" he said crossing both his eyes.

"You'r colthes are too tight" she said getting out the room.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" he said trying to make most out of the combersation.

"Ohh yeah" she smiled, turning around, "Tell Ryan to get out of the bed! i know that he is there!" she said laughing all the way out to the door.

"How?? did she???" asked Ryan extremely confused.

"It does not matter! as long as she is okay with it! we are fine!" said Troy holding on to Ryan's hand.

"Well... your aprents are out! and your dad does not get home until... well... 8" said Ryan walking over to the sterio system.

"How did you know?" asked Troy getting confused.

"I have _my _ways!" answered Ryan with a smile. "And i think... you are tired! so how about just sit and you will enjoy the show!"

"Mmmmmmmm..." said Troy sitting down were Ryan was pointing at.

"Don't worry! it's not Twinkle Town!" he said giggling.

Ryan turned on the radio. There was song seemed like techno and got him all excited. "Fuck yeah..." said Troy bitting his lips. Ryan just took of his shirt verry slowly and could not wait to get under Troy. "How do you like this?" asked Ryan taking of his pants. "Get here!" said Troy grabbing Ryan by his hips.He pulled him really fast and took off his shirt off and took all of Ryan's clothes off. Ryan did not care, he was enjoying this."OHHH...TROY...UMMMM...UHH...AAAAAHHHH!!!" he screamed betwen moans. Troy took all of his clothes of, and grabbed Ryan's head and pushed it down at his part. "Suck me ...Ryan!!!" moaned Troy. This was Ryans first time but he could not resist the temptation. He loved Troy and wanted him soo baddly, so he did as Troy said. Ryan took a look at it. It was not as he thought it would be. He thought he had a fist in front of him. Rayn had never seen one soo big!, not even when he was alone in his computer. Ryan opened his small mouth and took it all!!! he was going wild! he would not stop! he went in and out, in and out, in and out. "OHHH...RYAN!!!...IM GOIN TOO...AHHHHH!!" said Toy between his moans. then something came out of Troy. It went all over his face but then he got alot on his mouth. He wondered what it was. It was worm, and a bit salty. Ryan felt abit funny, he felt satisfied. At that moment he felt as if the world stoped and it was only him and his boyfriend Troy the boy he loves. Ryan got up and swollowed Troy's sperm, he also wipped of the ones in his face. Got up and went to Troy. Troy was with a happy face looking at the ceeling, as if he had acomplished something.When Troy saw Ryan get up, he gave him a kiss on the neck which left a big hicke. "There! now you can remember our first time!" he said looking at Ryan smilling. "Now what do you want to do?" he asked looking at Ryan in the eye. "Lets go to the park he said" answered Ryan. "Perfect!" he said with a grin.


End file.
